


Season's Greetings from the Joseph-Dun Household

by Rionaa



Series: Entertain My Faith [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Srsly so much fluff, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler's first Christmas as husbands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Greetings from the Joseph-Dun Household

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any better suggestions for titles they would be welcome

Josh woke up before he opened his eyes. He just lay for a moment, not wanting to relinquish the warmth of his duvet just yet. He reached out to Tyler's side of the bed but frowned when he felt the empty space. The sheet was cold, telling Josh that his husband had been gone for a while.

With a groan he sat up, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the sticky sleep dust. He blinked and looked around the room, then suddenly his face split into a grin. How could he have forgotten? It's Christmas. He rolled out of bed with a yawn and went to find Tyler.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous!" Tyler greeted Josh with a smile as he stepped into their kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" Josh smiled fondly as he walked over behind Tyler and snaked his arms round his husband's waist. Tyler turned his head to press a kiss to Josh's cheek. Josh turned at the same time and caught Tyler's lips in a gentle kiss.

"What are you making?" He asked when they broke apart, glancing at the bowl Tyler was stirring.

"Christmas muffins, for breakfast." Tyler replied.

"Mmm, sounds delicious!" Josh said with a moan."

Tyler laughed. "If you go have a shower they'll probably be ready by the time you get back."

"Are you saying I smell?" Josh asked with mock affront.

"Might be!" Tyler replied cheekily, sticking his tongue out at his husband.

"Fine then!" Josh unwound his arms from Tyler's middle and left the kitchen still grinning.

When he returned from the shower, fully clothed and his hair still damp, he found Tyler putting the finishing touches to an elegant table setting. A plate in the centre of the table was piled with muffins and surrounded by tastefully placed candles and sprigs of holly.

"Wow, babe, this looks amazing!" 

Tyler looked up and smiled shyly. "I wanted to do something special for our first Christmas as husbands."

"This is more than perfect." Said Josh, taking the plates from Tyler's hands and setting them on the table before taking his lover's delicate hands in his own and gazing into his wide, brown eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jishwa." replied Tyler sincerely, reaching up to cup Josh's cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

***

After breakfast, they opened their presents from each other. They had mutually agreed not to give things for the sake of giving, but had tried to find something for the other that had meaning and would be appreciated.

Tyler went first. Josh had bought him a new hard case for his ukulele, since his old one was a little battered and dented and no longer much use. Tyler smiled and thanked him with a kiss..

"Look inside!" Prompted Josh eagerly. Tyler opened the lid and gasped when he saw what was inside.

"Josh did you make this?" He asked in wonder, picking up the scrapbook with reverence. On the front cover was a picture of Josh kissing his cheek and Tyler blushing and pretending to push him away. Tyler recognised the photo, it had been taken on their wedding day.

"Yeah I did... Its got photos of us from as far back as I could find, and loads of blank pages in the back so we can keep adding to it."

Tyler's eyes filled with tears as he gazed down at the book. He opened his mouth but found himself speechless. Instead he launched himself at his husband and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you..." He whispered as he felt the tears begin to fall.

Josh held him close as he cried. He knew that these were tears of joy, he knew his husband well enough by now. He felt strangely proud to have reduced Tyler to tears with this happy emotion, and to his surprise he found his own eyes beginning to burn.

"Finally, Tyler pulled away, wiping his face with a short, embarrassed laugh. "Sorry... It's just... Thank you. Thank you so much, I love you."

Josh began to laugh at his husband's flustered embarrassment. Tyler grinned back and soon they were both laughing.

"Alright then, what have you got me?" Josh asked once they had both calmed down somewhat. 

Tyler shifted nervously. "I haven't actually bought it yet... I know what I want to get you its just... I thought we could choose it together? Maybe. I mean just if you wanted. I'm sorry if it's not... Not good enough I just thought-"

"What is it?" Josh asked, curiously.

"Well you've always said you wanted a kitten." Tyler blurted quickly. 

Josh's eyes widened. "No way! Are you serious?" Tyler bit his lip as he looked up and nodded and honestly Josh thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Josh grinned ecstatically as he sprang to his feet and pulled Tyler up with him. Tyler let out a startled sound of alarm before bursting out laughing as Josh began dancing with him around the room, singing excitedly. "We're going to get a kitten! We're going to get a kitten!"

"I'll take you to go find one the day after tomorrow, the shops will all be closed over Christmas." Tyler told Josh as he began to slow down from his wild victory dance around the living room.

"Whenever you say, darling." Josh mumbled into his hair as he pulled him close as began to sway gently in time to the slow Christmas jazz that was filtering softly through the air.

***

After Christmas dinner, Josh and Tyler curled up on the couch together to watch a movie. Josh had lit a fire in the grate and the sound and smell of softly crackling flames filled the air and lulled both men into a contented stupor.

As the credits began to roll, Josh looked down at Tyler's head resting on his chest to find that his husband was asleep. Reaching around behind him he pulled a blanket out from behind the sofa and draped it over both of them. Tyler mumbled something in his sleep and wrapped his fingers around Josh's hand.

"I love you, baby," Josh murmured, running a hand gently through Tyler's hair and smiling contentedly down as his sleeping husband, "I'm glad you agreed to marry me. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather spend Christmas with." Tyler hummed in response and tightened his grip on Josh's hand. Josh sighed as his eyes slid closed and he slipped into sleep as his first Christmas as a married man and one of the happiest days of his life drew to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have/had a very merry Christmas and I wish you all the best for 2016!


End file.
